Stani Bogat
Stani Bogat or Koi iska da stane bogat (Bulgarian: Кой иска да стане богат? or Стани Богат) (lit. Who Wants to Become Rich) is the Bulgarian version of British show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. Premiered May 12, 2001 until May 30, 2014 in Nova TV. From 2001 to 2009, show from Monday (sometimes from Tuesday) to Friday (sometimes to Thursday) at 20:00 aired. In 2013, the show aired every Tuesday at 20:00. In 2014, the show was broadcast live every Friday from 21:00 to 23:00. Presented by Niki Kanchev. In 2018, it was announced that the Bulgarian public broadcaster, BNT, was in talks with 2waytraffic on securing the rights to the show. Lifelines The show's original three lifelines are: * 50:50 (Петдесет на петдесет) * Phone a Friend (Обади се на приятел) * Ask the Audience (Помощ от публиката) * Switch the Question (Смяна на въпроса) (2008, after 5th questions) Seasons * Season 1 (May 12, 2001 - 2001/2002) * Season 2 (2002 - 2002/2003) * Season 3 (2003/2004 - June 2004) * Season 4 (February 2005 - May-June 2005) * Season 5 (December 20, 2005 - March 2006) * Season 6 (January 2, 2007 - February 23, 2007) * Season 7 (January 7, 2008 - May 15-June 2008) * Season 8 (January 12, 2009 - February 13, 2009) * Season 9 (September 23, 2010 - December 8, 2010) * Season 10 (February 1, 2011 - June 2, 2011) * Season 11 (February 4, 2013 - March 4, 2013 and March 19, 2013 - June 6, 2013) * Season 12 (February 10, 2014 - May 30, 2014) * Season 13 (2018) Money Trees Winners Top Prize Losers * Kalin Evtimov - 2 500 lev (December 10, 2001) (100 000 lev question wrong; lost 47 500 lev) * Yavor Kostov - 3 000 lev (June 28, 2005) (100 000 lev question wrong; lost 47 000 lev) * Dilan Pavlov - 3 000 lev (June 13, 2008) (200 000 lev question wrong; lost 45 000 lev) Biggest Losers * Katsi Vaptsarov and Dimitar Kovachev - 3 000 lev (April 16, 2013) (20 000 lev question wrong; lost 12 000 lev) 50 000 lev winners * Lyubomir Ilyushev - 50 000 lev (July 1, 2001) * Lyubomir Bratoyev - 50 000 lev (March 3, 2006) * Pyotr Uti Bacharov and Niki Kanchev (May 13, 2009) 25 000 lev winners * Christian Stoykov - 25 000 lev (2003) 20 000 lev winners * Borislav Ivanov - 20 000 lev (January 28, 2008) 15 000 lev winners * Milko Kalaidjiev and Bogdan Tomov - 15 000 lev (April 16, 2013) 10 000 lev winners TBA 5 000 lev winners * Pyotr Uti Bacharov and Ivan Manchev - 5 000 lev (April 9, 2013) 3 000 lev winners * Yavor Kostov - 3 000 lev (June 28, 2005) * Dilan Pavlov - 3 000 lev (June 13, 2008) * Katsi Vaptsarov and Dimitar Kovachev - 3 000 lev (April 16, 2013) 2 500 lev winners * Kalin Evtimov - 2 500 lev (December 10, 2001) * Pavel Pavlov - 2 500 lev (November 21, 2003) 2 000 lev winners * Andrey Tashev - 2 000 lev (2002) Discarded Prizes * Asen Angelov - 100 000 lev (June 13, 2002) Trivia * In 2001-2007, almost 4.500,000 lev were won on the show. * On March 3, 2009, the 1,000th episode of the show was aired. * For 10 years more than 1,000 episodes aired, more than 2,000 contestants appeared, more than 15,000 questions asked and more than 6,000,000 lev cash prizes won. Sources * Page (2009-2011) * Page (2011) * Page (2013) * page (2014) Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions